Rascal
by Lunar Maria
Summary: Minos, salah satu dari trio badass dari SMA Underworld naksir sosok tercantik dari SMA Sanctuary yang sayangnya sudah punya pacar. Dapatkah Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys membantu Minos untuk mendapatkan si mawar? Atau ketiganya malah menambah kacau keadaan? Indonesian School AU - WARNING OOC
1. Chapter 1

Neng Fica!

.

.

.

Indonesian School AU

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

Kurumada & Teshirogi

.

.

.

"Rhad, nyalin apaan lu?"

Aiacos muncul tiba-tiba dari balik punggung lebar sohibnya—Rhadamanthys yang tampak tengah menulis sesuatu dengan tekun. Aiacos sendiri tengah menggenggam ponsel dan siap melanjutkan permainan Mobile Legend-nya.

"Tugas," sahut Rhadamanthys acuh tak acuh. Wajahnya tetap serius—mencoba untuk tidak terdistraksi oleh sapaan sang sohib.

Mendengar itu, Aiacos langsung menampilkan seringai lebar. "Ntar gua pinjem yak," pintanya yang tak dijawab Rhadamanthys namun Aiacos sendiri tak menuntut jawaban.

Yakin saja bahwa sohib kentalnya itu takkan keberatan.

Tatapannya lantas beralih pada sosok sohib lainnya—seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna keperakan yang tampak tengah melamun sambil memainkan pena di sela bibir atas dan hidungnya. Konyol sekali.

"Lu ngapa monyong-monyong dah?" tanya Aiacos heran.

Minos yang sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu tertuju pada dirinya—hanya melirik sekilas tanpa benar-benar mengubah posisi duduk. Ia bahkan masih menghadap ke arah jendela ruang kelas. Sesungguhnya ia tak sedang melamun.

"Gua lagi mikir," sahut Minos agak ketus yang langsung disambut oleh tawa keras milik Aiacos.

"Bahahahahahahaha! Mikir apaan lu, gaya amat. Tuh bibir dah kayak soang!" ledek Aiacos tanpa segan lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat meja kedua sohibnya.

Hela napas berat lantas terdengar. Minos memutar posisi duduk dan kini menghadap kedua sohibnya tersebut. Air mukanya nampak serius. _Tumben_.

"Cabut yok," ajaknya separuh berbisik—kontan membuat Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos mengangkat wajah lalu menatapnya.

"Ha?" Kedua alis Rhadamanthys nampak menyatu dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kemana?"

Aiacos sendiri tak terlalu tampak terkejut, "Pasti lu mau cabut ke Sanctuary lagi."

"Cakep!" sahut Minos seraya menunjuk sohibnya yang berambut hitam nan kelam itu. Seringai pun nampak pada wajah bengalnya, "Kelas terakhir cuman kelas bahasa doang, ngabur aja udah."

Air muka menolak langsung nampak pada wajah Rhadamanthys, juga disertai perasaan tak enak.

"Gua ngikut aja dah," sahut Aiacos sambil turut menyeringai menatap Minos yang kini mengalihkan fokus ke arah Rhadamanthys.

"Rhad, pake motor lu yak."

 _Nah, kan emang soang._

Yang ditanya makin tampak masam wajahnya, "Ngapa motor gua lagi dah? Motor Aiacos sana!"

"Motor gua masih di bengkel, Rhad. Tadi pagi juga gua nebeng si Vio ke sekolah," sahut Aiacos dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya—yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Minos pun turut menampilkan wajah masam, "Lu itung-itungan amat sama temen. Ntar gua yang isiin bensin, tenang."

"Ya, jelas kudu elu emang! Ah, elah." Rhadamanthys lalu mendengus. Menolak juga percuma dan lagi, ini mengenai sohibnya sendiri. Sedikitnya, ia juga berkewajiban untuk membantu—walau salah cara.

Tawa Aiacos pun pecah mendengar perdebatan kedua sohibnya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Lu masih belum nyerah juga, Nos?" tanyanya.

Minos malah _nyengir_ kuda, "Sampe tuh orang jadi milik gua, gua ga bakalan stop, Cos."

"Sarap lu, pacar orang tuh!"

Rhadamanthys tampak mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Aiacos, "Tau dah."

Yang diperingatkan hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan dengan tak acuh, suara Minos terdengar lagi. "Lagian kata bokap gua, selama janur kuning belum melengkung ya kudu usaha. Urusan pacarnya ya ntar, dia kudu mau jadian sama gua dulu," ujarnya yang sama sekali tak memuaskan si pemilik kunci motor yang entah sejak kapan sudah beralih tangan.

Minos pun segera beranjak dari kursi, "Yok, caw."

.

.

.

Figur seorang siswa berambut biru langit yang panjang nampak tenang dan tekun menyusun modul-modul soal yang nantinya akan diberi penjepit kertas. Yang tengah disusun adalah modul-modul soal ulangan tahun lalu yang akan dibagikan untuk para adik kelas sebagai bahan latihan.

Ruangan OSIS juga nampak lengang—walau sesekali Manigold dan Kardia terdengar beradu mulut. Kedua siswa itu tengah mencoba memperbaiki mesin fotokopi yang macet.

"Fic, lo senggang gak pulang sekolah ntar?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Albafica—si siswa berambut biru langit tersebut, lantas mengalihkan fokus. Di sisi meja, tampak Degel berdiri menjulang tinggi. Siswa berkacamata itu juga tampak tengah memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

Albafica lalu menggeleng, "Enggak, kenapa?"

"Lo temenin gue ngadep Pak Sage, bisa? Harusnya ini tugas gue sama Shion, cuman Shion gak masuk hari ini." Degel berujar lalu menunjukkan kertas di tangannya, "Gue udah bikin anggaran OSIS sementara dan harus lapor ke Pak Sage dulu baru bisa di- _klipping_."

Mendengar sebuah nama disebut, pikiran Albafica lalu kembali ke pertemuan antara ia dan Dohko—sohib kental dari si pemilik nama Shion. Saat itu, ia sendiri cukup heran mengapa Dohko datang seorang diri.

" _Eh, Fica." Dohko menyapa saat menyadari tatapan bingung dari si siswa cantik, "Pacar lo gak masuk hari ini," ujarnya—berniat basa-basi karena ia pikir, Albafica pasti sudah mengetahuinya namun respon si siswa cantik malah cukup mengherankan._

" _... kok?" Albafica bertanya dengan dahi mengerut._

 _Shion sendiri tidak mengabari apa-apa pagi tadi—dan nyatanya cukup membuat ia sebal saat tak mendapati salam pagi dari kekasihnya itu._

" _Gak ngabarin lo?" Dohko balik tanya yang disambut oleh gelengan kepala dari kekasih sohibnya itu. Ia kemudian hanya tertawa pendek, "Keabisan kuota kali. Kata emaknya, dia lagi demam."_

 _Albafica hanya mengerjap singkat. Air mukanya tak terlalu menunjukkan perubahan namun ada perasaan khawatir terbit di dalam hatinya. Ia lantas mengangguk saja, "Oh, ya udah. Ntar gue yang tanya."_

"Fic? Fica?"

Suara Degel lalu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Albafica nampak mengerjap cepat—sadar baru saja melamun.

"Oh, _sorry_ ," sahutnya cepat lalu mengangguk sekilas, "Ntar gue yang gantiin tugasnya Shion," ujar Albafica menyanggupi. Toh, ia juga tak ada kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Degel tak langsung menyahut—nampaknya ia paham mengapa siswa berzodiak Pisces itu tiba-tiba melamun barusan. Ia kemudian hanya berdeham pelan, "Gue mau ke fotokopi luar dulu kalo gitu."

"Hm? Lo mau ke fotokopi luar juga?" tanya Albafica pada siswa berambut hijau tersebut lalu segera beranjak dari kursi, "Bareng. Soal latihannya masih kurang."

"Eh, eh, Fic, Degel! Gua ngikut dah!"

Tiba-tiba Manigold sudah berlari kecil—tergopoh menyusul kedua temannya. Seringai lebar lalu muncul pada wajah, "Biar gua yang bantu angkut fotokopiannya. Hehehe."

 _Mayan, bisa ngerokok sebatang_. Gumamnya di dalam hati.

Namun belum juga Albafica dan Degel sempat untuk menyahut, suara keras lainnya langsung terdengar—diucapkan dengan lantang dalam nada proses.

"Paan lu, keong! Bantu gua sini!"

Kardia menyusul serta-merta. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Manigold untuk menahan gerak si siswa berzodiak Cancer tersebut. Hapal ia akan kebiasaan Manigold yang gemar kabur-kaburan.

Tampak berjengit, Manigold dibuat kaget oleh kehadiran temannya itu. Air muka menolak langsung muncul pada wajahnya, "Manja lu, bentar doang. Lagian ribet, lu sendirian juga bisa!"

"Lah emang ribet makanya lu bantuin gua!"

"Ah, kagak! Asem ini mulut, ngasep bentar di luar."

"Ngasep muka lu cocot nyamuk, buruan dah!"

Dan selagi kedua siswa berambut biru tua itu beradu mulut, Albafica lalu memberi tanda kepada Degel untuk segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan OSIS—segera pergi menuju toko alat tulis di depan gerbang gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

" _Stop_ woi, _stop_! Di sini aja udah!"

Suara Minos terdengar dalam seruan. Yang dititah—Rhadamanthys, segera menginjak rem motor dan membuat kedua sohibnya yang duduk di jok belakang sedikit tersungkur ke depan.

Aiacos yang duduk paling belakang langsung berseru jengkel saat dagunya terbentur batok tengkorak Minos, "Pelan-pelan aje, kampret. Sakit dagu gua!"

"Berisik lu pada. Namanya juga boti, lu kira lagi naek limosin?!" balas Rhadamanthys dengan sengit. Wajahnya pun tampak jengkel bukan main.

Saat itu ketiganya telah tiba dengan selamat di sisi pagar tinggi gedung sekolah Sanctuary yang juga memuat sebuah SD, SMP, dan SMA.

Kedua iris keunguan milik Minos langsung menyapu pemandangan di depannya—tak mengacuhkan perdebatan kedua sohibnya itu.

Minos mencari sosok sang tambatan hati yang mungkin sedang berada di halaman depan sekolah namun sepertinya nihil. Di jam-jam seperti ini, jelas saja si cantik yang dingin itu sedang sibuk belajar di dalam kelas.

Dua sosok siswi berseragam putih khas seragam milik SMA Sanctuary pun muncul dari dalam pagar—tampak bercengkrama sambil berjalan keluar gerbang. Minos pun segera menghentikan langkah para siswi tersebut.

"Eh, eh, nanya dong," pintanya.

Kedua siswi yang tiba-tiba terhambat langkahnya hanya bisa menatap bingun dan heran ke arah ketiga siswa asing berseragam hitam—tampak tak rapi, juga tengah duduk di atas sebuah motor.

Seragam hitam itu seketika mengingatkan kedua siswi tersebut akan SMA Underworld—lawan abadi SMA mereka dalam kompetisi akademik dan non-akademik jenis apapun.

Sedang apa mereka di sini?

"Nanya apa ya?" sahut salah satu siswi.

"Albafica masuk kagak hari ini?" tanya Minos—yang hanya diperhatikan oleh kedua sohibnya. Ketiganya masih nampak betah bercokol di atas jok motor.

 _Albafica? Kakak cantik yang itu?_ Gumam si siswi di dalam hati lalu mengangguk,

"Kak Alba masuk kok."

 _Bagus. Perjuangan gua cabut dari sekolah kagak sia-sia._

Minos senang bukan main. Ia nampak tersenyum lebar. "Cowoknya masuk juga kagak?"

"Oh, Kak Shion?" Siswi lainnya nampak menggeleng, "Kayaknya engga deh, soalnya ga keliatan tadi pagi pas periksa kerapian," ujar si siswi.

 _Eh, anjir. Mimpi apaan gua semalem? Asoyyy!_

Minos nyaris berjingkrak namun dapat ia tahan, "Hooo gitu ye? Oke dah, thanks!" ucap Minos yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua siswi itu.

Aiacos lalu mengalihkan tatapan dari siswi-siswi tadi kini kembali menatap sohibnya, "Lu ngapain nanya cowoknya? Mau lu ajak ribut?"

Sebuah kekehan girang menjadi balasan. Minos masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, "Kalo emang tuh domba ngajakkin gua ribut ya ayo! Siap gua!"

"Oi, noh gebetan lo."

Tiba-tiba suara berat milik Rhadamanthys terdengar, diiringi dengan satu tangannya yang menunjuk sebuah arah. Kontan saja, kedua sohibnya itu langsung mengalihkan arah tatapan.

Tampak di ujung pandang—tepatnya pada gerbang tinggi SMA tersebut, dua sosok siswa berambut sama panjang tengah berjalan keluar dengan tenang. Satu siswa berambut hijau sesekali mendorong kacamatanya kembali ke pangkal hidung, sedang satu siswa lainnya—yang memiliki rambut biru langit yang panjang, terus saja melangkah dengan air muka tanpa riak.

Terlihat tak acuh dengan sekitarnya. Wajah yang angkuh itu sesungguhnya begitu menawan—membuat ketiga berandal SMA Underworld tersebut sejenak terkesima.

"Cantik bener emang," gumam Aiacos seraya mendecakkan lidah.

Minos sendiri nampak lebih terperangah lagi menatap kehadiran sang tambatan hati yang tengah melangkah hendak menyeberang jalan.

Wajah cantik itu tak pernah lepas dari benak sejak hari pertama pertemuan keduanya pada salah satu ajang kompetisi antar SMA. Walaupun saat itu Albafica adalah lawannya, Minos untungnya dapat tetap fokus pada perlombaan walau akhirnya tak tahan juga untuk melempar satu atau dua kalimat guna menggoda si bunga mawar.

Sialnya, siswa cantik namun dingin itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Namun Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak padanya hari itu, Minos jelas takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini dimana Shion sedang absen kehadirannya. "Gua bakal anter dia pulang."

"Ha?"

Serentak, Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys kontan mengalihkan arah pandang yang kini menatap ke arah sang sohib.

"Lu mau nganter dia naek apaan?" tanya Rhadamanthys.

Jelas-jelas Minos tak membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Jika tidak dijemput dan diantar olehnya, Aiacos yang akan kebagian jatah.

Minos lalu menoleh menatap Rhadamanthys dengan tatapan heran, "Ya, pake motor lu lah!"

"Ha?" Rhadamanthys kembali dibuat terperangah— _mangap_ sejadi-jadinya atas respon sang sohib. "Lah, gua sama Aiacos mau lu apain, soang?" tanyanya gemas.

"Ya, lu bedua bisa tunggu bentar di sini—"

"Nah, gak deh, gak. Gua bisa minta jemput si Vio," sahut Aiacos memotong. Ia sendiri tak ingin ambil resiko berlama-lama _nongkrong_ di area sekolah lawan. Toh, kekasihnya itu takkan pernah keberatan untuk direpotkan.

Tinggalah Rhadamanthys yang makin lebar menganga mendengar perkataan si sohib berambut hitam yang memang tak pernah membantu.

 _Coeg!_

"Yodah, lu jalan ke depan aje dah. Noh, di sana pan ada halte. Lu bisa naek bus kek, oplet kek. Ntar gua mampir ke rumah lu balikin motor." Minos menyahut acuh tak acuh dan seringai pada wajahnya benar-benar membuat Rhadamanthys meninju sohibnya satu itu.

"Asem! Gua dapet ampas mulu dah!" rutuk Rhadamanthys dengan wajah kecut.

" _Betewe_ , itu si Fica lagi sama siapa dah?" tanya Aiacos yang tengah memperhatikan si siswa cantik bersama salah satu siswa SMA Sanctuary lainnya. "Degel yang pinternya kelewatan itu bukan?"

"Roman-romannya sih iye," jawab Minos yang turut menatap ke arah kedua siswa tersebut—tampak berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko alat tulis.

"Selingkuhannye kali," Rhadamanthys menyahut. Masih dengan air muka super jengkel.

" _Bah!_ Neng Fica mana mungkin selingkuh! Keliatan doi mah setia, kagak kayak elu," sahut Minos yang langsung protes. Tidak terima tambatan hatinya disebut demikian.

Rhadamanthys lalu mendecakkan lidah, "Ya, lu pikir aja, Nos. Albafica cantik kebangetan gitu, cowoknya juga lagi absen. Ada berapa belas cowok ngantri buat nemenin dia coba? Kayak lu sekarang ini contohnya," tukasnya pedas.

"Lah, lu bener, sob!" Aiacos langsung mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah Rhadamanthys. Tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan dramatis, "Selingkuhannya itu pasti."

Disahuti begitu jelas membuat Minos semakin _belingsatan_ —panik juga jika perkataan sang sohib pirangnya itu nyatanya benar namun buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak mungkin tambatan hatinya seperti itu.

"Alah, mana mungkin. Dari tampangnya aja ketauan si Fica mah setia!" bantah Minos mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatif semacam itu. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan menatap sebal ke arah Rhadamanthys, "Lu kalo masih sebel ditolak Pandora jangan nyasar ke gua dong, Rhad."

"Ha? Ngapa lu bawa-bawa si Pandora dah? Lu tampang comberan, selera ketinggian!"

"Kampret! Apa lu bilang—"

"WOI, WOI, WOI! CIUMAN WOI! WOI!"

Tak kalah berisik, suara Aiacos tiba-tiba memecah suasana dan seketika menghentikan perdebatan di antara kedua sohibnya itu. Satu tangannya dengan heboh menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah toko alat tulis tadi, sedang satu tangan lainnya tengah mengguncang-guncang pundak Minos.

Minos yang diguncang begitu langsung naik kekesalannya—juga karena rasa terkejut. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Aiacos dari pundaknya. Arah tatapannya lantas teralih ke arah yang ditunjuk.

"Ciuman apaan—" dan seketika kalimatnya terputus. Kedua iris keunguannya nampak melebar dengan pupil mengecil. Ekspresi yang tertinggal pada wajah bengalnya hanyalah ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Bahkan kedua bibirnya refleks menganga.

Di ujung pandang ketiganya, tampak Degel berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan figur Albafica sedikit tertutup oleh figur yang sedikit lebih jangkung milik Degel. Degel nampak merundukkan wajah tepat di hadapan wajah Albafica. Satu tangannya terletak di sisi tubuh tengah memegang kertas, sedang satu tangan lainnya dengan jelas diletakkan pada sisi wajah Albafica.

Dan keduanya cukup lama berada di dalam posisi itu.

Minos, Aiacos, dan Rhadamanthys hanya mematung pada posisinya. Tak ada gerak, tak ada suara. Ketiga sohib kental itu terperangah sejadi-jadinya atas apa yang tengah mereka tatap dan ketiganya tetap seperti itu bahkan setelah Degel mengangkat wajah namun masih berbicara pada Albafica.

" _Beh_ , sadis..."

Aiacos yang pertama kali mampu kembali ke realita. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah Minos. Ada _guilty_ yang ia rasa. "Bro...?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

 _Ini anak kagak mati bediri, kan?_

"Oi, Nos?" Kini giliran Rhadamanthys yang bersuara saat menemukan sang sohib malah beku di tempat.

Minos sendiri tampak mengepalkan genggaman tangannya dengan ekspresi mengeras Lurus dan tajam menatap ke arah Degel.

"Bangsul... SINI LU, COEG!"

Tanpa sempat bagi Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys untuk merespon atas seruan marah sang sohib, Minos dengan cepat melompat dari jok motor—nyaris membuat Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys terguling saat badan motor oleng akibat gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Kedua siswa SMA Underworld itu pun langsung terkesiap—terperangah hebat melihat sang sohib yang tiba-tiba berlari bak dikejar setan ke arah Albafica dan Degel.

"OI, MINOS!"

Dan baku hantam pun tak terhindarkan... Minos dengan begitu saja menarik pundak Degel dengan kasar seraya melayangkan sebuah tinju keras nan cepat tepat pada rahang bawah milik si siswa berkacamata.

Tak sempat menyadari keadaan, Degel pun tak pelak jatuh tersungkur dengan rahang serasa lepas dari sangkarnya. Kacamatanya sampai terlepas dari batang hidung.

Albafica yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya bahkan sejenak tak mampu bersuara. Kedua iris birunya melebar sejadi-jadinya melihat sekelebat bayangan yang dengan cepat merubuhkan figur jangkung milik sang teman.

"Degel!" serunya lalu segera mengalihkan tatapannya yang langsung berubah menjadi tajam dan bengis saat mendapati siapa pelaku pemukulan tersebut. Impulsif, Albafica pun mengangkat satu tangan—refleks hendak membalas pukulan Minos.

"MINOS!"

.

.

.

Siang kala itu cukup tenang. Jalanan juga tampak lengang.

Hasgard, Sisyphus, dan seorang siswa SMP—yang adalah Regulus, terlihat tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tujuan ketiganya adalah toko alat tulis.

Sebenarnya hanya Hasgard dan Sisyphus yang hendak menggunakan jasa fotokopi milik toko tersebut—mengingat mesin fotokopi di ruang OSIS tengah rusak, namun kemunculan Regulus yang baru saja selesai membantu seorang guru mengantarkan tumpukan buku tugas ke ruang guru lantas mengiringi keduanya.

Sisyphus telah meminta Regulus untuk kembali ke kelas, namun anak lelaki itu menolak dengan alasan butuh udara segar setelah berjibaku dengan soal-soal matematika—yang sesungguhnya bukan apa-apa bagi Regulus yang terkenal jenius dan pemandangan yang menyambut ketiganya di depan gerbang sungguh mengagetkan.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang siswa asing berseragam hitam berlari ke arah dua siswa yang mereka kenal dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke salah satu siswa sekolah mereka.

Hal itu jelas membuat ketiganya terperangah dalam keterkejutan.

"Degel?!"

Sisyphus bersuara dengan air muka kaget bukan kepalang. Di sisinya, Regulus langsung mengacungkan tinju saat melihat perkelahian di hadapan mereka.

"MAJU SINI, COEGGG!"

Si siswa SMP berseru marah melihat kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba dipukul namun dengan sigap, Hasgard yang memiliki tubuh berkali-kali lebih besar langsung menghentikan langkah Regulus.

"Oi!" bentak Hasgard dan saat ia kembali menatap ke arah tempat perkelahian, ia mendapati Sisyphus sudah di seberang sana tengah menahan tubuh Albafica, juga dengan kehadiran kedua siswa asing lainnya yang langsung menarik tubuh si pelaku pemukulan untuk bergerak mundur sebelum sempat menerjang tubuh Degel yang masih rebah di atas aspal trotoar.

Bersama Regulus, Hasgard pun segera berlarian menyusul ketiga temannya.

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, ketiga siswa asing berseragam hitam itu pun segera melarikan diri. Hasgard pun baru menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah motor besar terparkir di sisi pagar sekolah mereka.

Mungkinkah ketiga siswa asing itu telah lama bercokol di sana?

"WOI, JANGAN KABUR LO, PENGECUT!"

Regulus yang masih geram hanya bisa berseru karena ketiga siswa itu segera kabur dengan begitu cepat bersama motor besar yang terparkir.

"Degel! Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Sisyphus yang cemas bukan kepalang melihat sudut bibir milik siswa berambut hijau itu yang berdarah. Pasti akibat pukulan keras tadi.

Albafica pun segera membantu Degel untuk berdiri dari sisi tubuh lainnya. Hasgard tampak meraih kacamata milik Degel yang terpental dari atas trotoar lalu memeriksanya untuk memastikan tidak ada bagian lensa yang pecah ataupun retak.

"Gak apa..." sahut Degel di sela ringisan.

Tak dapat berbohong, pukulan tadi sangatlah keras dan telak menghantam rahangnya. Terasa rahangnya sedikit bergemeretak saat ia coba untuk bicara. Semoga saja tak sampai membuat posisi rahangnya bergeser karena hal itu sangat fatal akibatnya.

"Kita masuk dulu, kita ke UKS." Sisyphus segera bersuara melihat kondisi sang teman, pun segera menuntun Degel untuk kembali menyeberang jalan bersama Albafica, Hasgard, dan Regulus.

.

.

.

"Parah lu, parahhh!"

Aiacos berseru tertahan saat ketiganya tengah melaju di atas motor besar milik Rhadamanthys.

Mengingat apa yang baru saja Minos lakukan terhadap Degel, masih membuat Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys merasa kaget. Rhadamanthys sendiri tidak bisa berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain selain menarik Minos untuk mundur.

Penyerangan ini jelas tak beralasan dan tak ada keuntungan untuk dilanjutkan—ditambah saat ketiganya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan memulai keributan di area sekolah lawan.

Rhadamanthys sendiri sesungguhnya tak keberatan untuk membiarkan Minos terlibat baku hantam namun setidaknya dilakukan di area yang aman dengan tanpa indentitas sekolah yang masih melekat.

Ditambah, hal barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang dikehendaki oleh sang presiden sekolah—Alone, yang memiliki kuasa setara dengan pemilik SMA Underworld, yaitu Hades.

Kedua orang itu jelas takkan senang melihat ketiganya berbuat di luar perintah dan kuasa mereka. Hukuman berat pasti sudah menanti ketiganya.

Nyatanya Rhadamanthys sendiri yang masih dapat berpikir jernih dan oleh sebab itu, kini ia melajukan motor besarnya kembali ke rumah dengan membawa serta kedua sohib kentalnya itu.

.

.

.

Sedang Sisyphus dan Hasgard tengah menenangkan Kardia yang mengamuk di luar ruang UKS pasca insiden pemukulan yang menimpa Degel, tampak Albafica membantu Asmita mengobati luka pada tepi bibir bawah milik si siswa berkacamata.

Ringisan pelan terdengar saat kompres es mengenai permukaan kulit Degel yang memerah akibat pukulan keras dari Minos.

"Area rahang kamu mungkin bakal bengkak besok, mungkin juga bakal lebih memar lagi," ujar Asmita yang masih berusaha mengompres rahang Degel.

Albafica sendiri masih duduk di posisinya sambil memegangi wadah berisi air dan kubus es dengan air muka mengeras—marah bukan main atas kelancangan yang dilakukan oleh Minos, terlebih lagi terhadap Degel.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki itu hingga tiba-tiba muncul dengan aksi begitu brutal.

Asmita yang merasakan keterdiaman pada diri Albafica lantas menoleh walau dengan kedua mata masih tertutup. Sedikit yang ia dengar mengenai rumor ketertarikan Minos atas kecantikan siswa berambut biru muda itu, namun tak serta-merta ia tarik kesimpulan atas insiden ini dan di tengah-tengah keheningan ruang UKS, sosok Dohko muncul di ambang pintu.

"Degel!" seru Dohko dengan kekhawatiran juga kemarahan bercampur aduk pada wajahnya. Berderap ia berjalan menghampiri ketiga temannya itu. "Lo gak apa?!"

"Dohko."

Suara halus milik Asmita terdengar guna menenangkan kemarahan siswa berzodiak Libra tersebut.

"Ini kagak bisa dibiarin! Tuh orang baru aja ngundang buat perang!" Dohko masih bersikeras—jelas tak terima atas kejadian ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Albafica—kekasih sohibnya itu nampak tengah mengalihkan arah tatapan dan tatapan itu nampak nanar.

"Ini salah gue," ujar Albafica pada Dohko—yang juga mengetahui soal perasaan Minos terhadapnya. Albafica pun yakin benar, Minos sampai menghajar Degel seperti itu karena atas keberadaannya.

Kejadian seperti inilah yang sesungguhnya membuat ia tak ingin bergaul terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia begitu tak ramah sebelumnya—jauh sebelum mengenal Shion hingga akhirnya luluh oleh lelaki Aries itu.

Dohko mendengus keras. Tiba-tiba teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang sohib di jam istirahat pertama melalui telepon.

" _Bro?"_

 _Suara Shion terdengar di seberang ponsel._

" _Yo, bro?" sahut Dohko._

" _Gua nitip Fica yak. Pulang ntar lo yang nganter."_

" _Lah, biasanya sama Manigold pan?"_

" _Hari ini sama lo aja, bro."_

" _Ngapa dah?"_

" _Kagak, curiga aja gua kalo si Minos bakal muncul lagi," ujar sang sohib dengan suara parau—terdengar masih kurang fit kondisi tubuhnya._

 _Dohko pun mengangguk—tak punya alasan untuk tidak bersedia membantu sohib kentalnya itu, "Okelah. Siap, bro!"_

" _Oke. Thanks, bro."_

Tak lama, Kardia yang—sedikitnya, sudah lebih tenang dan bersama-sama dengan Hasgard serta Sisyphus, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dimana Degel, Albafica, Asmita, dan Dohko berkumpul.

Sisyphus nampak tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, "Gimana rahang lo, bro?" tanyanya.

Degel hanya tersenyum sekilas—masih dengan pembawaan tenangnya, "Lumayan, paling memar dikit."

"Gua kagak abis pikir, itu Minos mau ngapain dah?!" Kardia nampaknya masih tak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Ia lalu berbalik menatap siswa berambut hijau yang dikenalnya dengan begitu baik tersebut, "Degel! Biarin gua yang ngabisin tuh orang demi lo! Bakal gua buat ancur tuh orang!"

"Ini salah gue," sahut Albafica dengan kedua alis menyatu lalu kembali menatap semua orang di hadapannya, "Biar gue yang datengin Minos—"

"Albafica," Sisyphus memotong, "Kalo lo datengin mereka dan ngelakuin hal yang sama persis, lo juga ga jauh beda dari mereka," ujarnya lalu menghela napas. "Sebenernya gue juga mau nanya, ini masalah mau dibawa ke Pak Sage apa gak?"

Beruntung, yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanyalah Albafica, Sisyphus, Hasgard, Regulus, dan Degel sendiri. Sementara, masalah ini belum diberitahukan kepada pihak manapun selain mereka sendiri—kalangan pengurus OSIS.

Degel lalu membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Gak perlu. Cukup kita yang tau dan kita juga masih harus cari tau motif apa yang bikin Minos sampe mukul gue."

"Emang lu bedua abis ngapain sebelum Minos nyamperin?" Giliran Hasgard yang bertanya.

Albafica nampak mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap siswa tinggi besar itu, "Gue juga gak paham. Gue sama Degel pergi buat fotokopi. Itu aja," ujarnya lalu tak lama menambahkan, "Terus Degel cuma bantu niupin mata gue yang kemasukan debu. Gak ada yang aneh."

Membenarkan itu, Degel lalu menganggukkan kepala.

Sedang di sudut kerumunan, samar Asmita menautkan kedua alis. Ia tak suka berasumsi namun apa yang disampaikan Albafica barusan sepertinya mengandung petunjuk penting—namun Asmita tak lekas menyuarakan pikirannya. Masih banyak hal yang harus ditelaah sampai benar-benar dapat menghubungkan semua titik.

Lantas, Asmita hanya diam.

Kerumunan itu lalu kembali dalam hening sebelum akhirnya Dohko menoleh ke arah Albafica.

"Fic, lo pulang bareng gue yak," ujarnya yang membuat Albafica menaikkan kedua alis.

"Kenapa?"

"Pesen Shion ini, gue mah ngelakuin doang."

 _Shion?_

Kedua alisnya lalu menyatu dan sebelum sempat Albafica menjawab, sohib kekasihnya itu kembali bersuara.

"Sekalian mampir ke rumah Shion, yok? Sekalian liat dia sakit apaan."

Albafica diam sejenak—ia sendiri juga ingin memastikan kondisi sang kekasih hari itu, lantas ia hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Dohko.

.

.

.

[ end? ]

W/N: 'Ssup! Swear ini fanfict ga jelas batttt. Niatnya mau one-shot malah panjang begini, awalnya juga mau buat romance-comedy tapi malah jadi cerita gebuk-gebukkan gini kenapa deh *Cri* anyway ini OOC parah ya soalnya dibuat ke versi School AU lokal sih /y dan please, yang baca kasih review. Beneran butuh koreksi karna dialog-nya ga baku kayak kebayakan fanfict. Secara ini pake lo-gue lu-gua lelll. Thanks~!


	2. Chapter 2

Pembalasan

.

.

.

Indonesian School AU

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

Kurumada & Teshirogi

.

.

.

 _Srukkk!_

Sebuah kantung plastik bening berwarna putih mendarat mulus di atas sebuah meja persegi berukuran cukup kecil. Tampak embun halus dari uap makanan di dalamnya membuat kabur permukaan plastik tersebut. Seketika aroma harum nan gurih khas dari gorengan bakwan dan tahu isi menyapa indera penciuman.

Yang sedari tadi duduk di sekitar meja tersebut—Manigold yang tengah khidmat menghisap sebatang rokok bersama El Cid yang tampak begitu fokus menatap layar ponsel pipihnya. Sebuah permainan tengah El Cid mainkan. Kedua siswa lelaki tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Yang terlebih dahulu berjengit dari duduknya adalah Manigold saat mengenali apa yang tersaji di depan muka, "Wehhh, tau aja lu gua lagi laper!"

Dengan sigap, Manigold meraih sebuah bakwan berserta sebutir rawit yang nampak begitu garang walau dengan ukuran yang sangat mungil.

El Cid lalu mengalihkan kedua iris gelapnya, kini menatap figur yang membawa makanan tersebut. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa selain hanya melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

Kardia yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sekolah lalu menjatuhkan bokong ke atas sebuah kursi—duduk menghadap kedua temannya tersebut lalu meraih kotak rokok milik Manigold di atas meja. Ia melirik El Cid sekilas lalu menyeringai.

"Makan, El. Lu kagak laper dari pagi maen hp doang?" tawar Kardia dengan nada santai.

El Cid hanya mendengus samar lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. "Tumben," sahutnya singkat—nyatanya El Cid terkenal sebagai sosok senior yang begitu irit bicara. Benar-benar berkebalikkan dengan Sisyphus, sohib kentalnya yang sangat ramah itu.

"Lu tiap hari aja begini, Kar. Dijamin masuk surga!" timpal Manigold dengan mulut penuh.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "Sebenernya gua punya rencana buat bales si Minos," ujarnya. Sebatang rokok lalu ia selipkan di antara celah bibir—sejenak ia sulut dengan pemantik lalu kembali bicara setelah menghembuskan kepulan asap putih ke udara.

Ketiganya saat itu tengah bercokol di area belakang gudang, dimana terdapat begitu banyak kursi dan meja yang sudah tidak terpakai. Area ini cukup sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh berandal-berandal SMA Sanctuary—walau tak jarang, beberapa murid nakal dari gedung SMP juga datang namun pemandangan itu hanya terlihat jika tak ada Manigold dan Kardia di sana.

Sadar diri akan kekuasaan sang senior yang jauh di atas level berandal tengil seperti mereka.

"Ntar gua mau cabut pas jam terakhir kelar, mau gua tungguin tuh anak keluar gerbang," ujar Kardia lalu menatap Manigold dan El Cid secara bergantian, "Lu bedua mau ngikut tawuran kaga?"

"Heee, Bang Kar mau tawuran?!"

Sebuah suara nyaring seketika mengangetkan ketiga siswa SMA tersebut. Ketiganya tersentak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara.

"Bang Kar mau tawuran yaaaa?! Milo mau ikut!"

"Milo?!"

Kedua iris biru milik Kardia kontan melebar sejadi-jadinya saat mendapati sosok murid SD yang masih begitu kecil tersebut—adik sepupu laki-lakinya.

"Lu ngapain di sini, bocah?!" tanyanya heran bercampur jengkel. Kardia lalu melirik ke belakang punggung si bocah pirang.

Ada bocah laki-laki lain menunggu tak jauh dari posisi mereka dengan ekspresi tanpa riak—nyaris datar, tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyentuh bahu. Segera Kardia kembali menatap ke arah Milo.

"Lu ngapain ngajak Camus kemari?! Lu mau liat gua dibacok Degel?"

Yang diomeli hanya memanyunkan bibir namun dengan air muka protes, "Emangnya Bang Kar doang yang kemana-mana bisa sama Kak Degel? Milo juga bisa sama Camus!" balas si bocah pirang dengan sengit—tampak Manigold hanya menahan tawa di belakang, sedang El Cid hanya mengerutkan dahi.

Frustasi, Kardia tampak menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan kasar. Sadar bahwa Milo sudah mendengar rencananya barusan dan tak ada celah baginya untuk menghindar.

Nyatanya Milo benar-benar menjadikan Kardia seorang panutan—dan dengan baik hati, Manigold pun kadang mengajarkan Milo untuk menjadi siswa begundal. Benar-benar tak membantu sama sekali.

Kardia menghela napas keras lalu menatap ke arah Milo, "Lu balik ke kelas sana. Kagak belajar lu, ha?"

Milo pun menggeleng, "Tadi nemenin Camus ke perpustakaan terus Milo denger suara Bang Kar. Milo mau ikut tawuran!" seru si bocah pirang dengan keras kepala.

"Apaan lu bocah, kagak! Ini urusan orang dewasa, lu tengil masuk kelas sana. Belajar yang bener," omel Kardia yang bukannya membuat Milo takut dan gentar, malah bocah pirang itu nampak begitu berapi-api.

"Kenapa Manigold sama Bang El diajak, Milo enggak?!" desaknya pada sang Scorpio yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ya, karna ini urusan gua. Lu masih kecil," jawab Kardia dengan nada lelah. Sungguh kadang dibuat tak berdaya oleh bocah nekat bernama Milo satu itu. "Lu mau apa dah biar lu kagak ngikutin gua?"

Terdengar Milo mendengus pendek lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan tubuh kecilnya, "Mau duit!"

 _Sarap, parah nih bocah._

Kardia menggerutu di dalam hati. Tak ada cara lain memang selain mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas. Ia lalu merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan dompet, "Nih, gua kasih duit tapi lu kudu balik ke kelas. Jangan ngikutin gua. Nih, goceng!" ujar Kardia seraya mengulurkan selembar uang lima ribu.

Bukannya sumringah, bibir mungil milik Milo malah semakin maju—cemberut.

Milo lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah Kardia, "Goceng cuma cukup buat siomay sepiring! Milo kan harus traktir Camus, pake es campur juga. Minta dua puluh!"

"Ee—buset... Malah minta nambah!" Kardia terkesiap saking kagetnya.

Sedang di belakang mereka, Manigold sudah sedari tadi terbahak keras—tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat salah satu bos berandal di sekolah justru dipalak oleh bocah SD.

El Cid sendiri mengepal genggamannya yang lalu ia letakkan di depan bibir—mencegah diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawa kala melihat pemandangan menggelikan di hadapannya saat ini.

Kedua alis milik Kardia kontan keriting seketika mendengar permintaan si bocah pirang. Kejengkelannya nyaris meluap kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa Milo harus dipenuhi keinginannya supaya dapat berhenti mengusiknya.

Rela tak rela, akhirnya selembar uang dua puluh ribu pun berpindah tempat dari dompetnya kita ke atas tangan mugil si bocah pirang. "Lu lahir darimana sih? Dari dalem dompet emak lu?" sungut Kardia dengan jengkel. "Dah, cabut sana."

Milo yang menerima selembar uang dengan nominal cukup besar itupun tak pelak berjingkrak senang—bahkan lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih saking antusiasnya. Bocah pirang itu lalu segera berbalik dan berlarian menyusul Camus yang sedari tadi menunggu.

"Camuuussss! Yok, ke kantin!" seru Milo seraya meraih tangan teman sekelasnya itu dan mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan area belakang gudang.

Camus yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara itu terpaksa ikut berlari saat tangannya ditarik oleh sang teman.

"Haahhh..."

Kardia menghela napas lagi dan lebih panjang, "Duit bensin gua jadi kurang dah."

.

.

.

Perlengkapan dan peralatan ruang UKS yang baru, pagi tadi telah tiba.

Asmita—sang ketua PMR sekolah belum sempat memeriksa semua barang tersebut dikarenakan ia sendiri harus mengikuti ujian mingguan. Walau telah meminta anggotanya untuk menggantikan, masih ada rasa tak puas yang ia rasakan.

Lantas siang itu, Asmita putuskan untuk sejenak mendatangi UKS guna memeriksa kelengkapan barang-barang yang telah tiba.

Di dalam ruang UKS yang sepi—hanya ia seorang diri, Asmita nampak fokus menyusun beberapa botol dan keping obat ke dalam laci-laci plastik berukuran kecil yang memang khusus disiapkan untuk menyimpan obat-obatan sesuai fungsinya, namun sekelebatan bayangan yang melintas di luar jendela ruangan membuat perhatian Asmita teralihkan.

Siswa berambut pirang nan panjang tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Kedua matanya masih terkatup rapat namun ia dapat merasakan siapa yang hadir di luar sana.

Seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi nan kekar dengan kulit _tanned_ dan rambut biru yang panjang—yang jarang menampakkan wajah di tengah lingkungan sekolah namun namanya telah menyebar dan diketahui oleh setiap kepala lewat rumor dan desas-desus mengenai sang siswa yang suka mengasingkan diri tersebut.

Sudut bibir Asmita lantas ditarik sedikit ke atas.

"Keluar dari gua buat nyari mangsa, Defteros?" tanyanya.

Yang disebut namanya itu—Defteros, tak langsung menjawab. Masih menatap sosok siswa anggun di hadapannya itu dengan kedua iris birunya yang menatap tajam dan lurus.

Bagi siapapun yang melihat wajah sangar milik Defteros, pastilah langsung berlari tunggang-langgang. Dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan tatapan tajam menyeramkan seperti itu, Defteros dijuluki sang raja iblis.

Kemampuannya dalam berkelahi pun di atas rata-rata namun Defteros memang terkenal gemar menyendiri. Tak ada satu murid pun yang berani mendekati—kecuali Asmita sendiri yang tanpa Defteros sadari, telah merebut hatinya dan menjadikan takhta yang hanya Asmita seorang diri yang mampu mendudukinya.

Defteros hanya mendengus pendek menyahuti gurauan yang dikatakan si siswa Virgo lalu dengan langkah lebarnya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS hingga jarak di antara keduanya pun terbunuh.

Defteros berdiri tinggi menjulang di hadapan Asmita. Asmita sendiri sampai harus mendongakkan wajah walau ia sendiri tak bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Gua ijin cabut ke Underworld," kata Defteros dengan suara beratnya.

Yang mendengar ujaran itu—Asmita, hanya dapat menaikkan kedua alis. Nampak cukup bingung akan perkataan si siswa _tanned_.

"Mau ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Aspros salah masukkin buku tadi pagi dan gua harus nganterinnya ke sana," jawab Defteros separuh enggan—enggan menyebut nama kakak kembarnya yang malah lebih enggan lagi mengakuinya sebagai adik.

Asmita diam sejenak. Kaget juga mendengar nama mantan siswa SMA Sanctuary tersebut—Aspros sendiri pindah sekolah dari SMA Sancturary ke SMA Underworld saat kenaikan kelas XII dan hal itu terjadi bukan dengan tanpa alasan.

Sebuah kekehan pelan pun menyelinap dari sela bibir Asmita, "Adek baik."

Dikatakan seperti itu, wajah Defteros langsung berubah masam. "Kagak usah ngeledek," timpalnya lalu menghela napas. Ia lalu kembali menatap Asmita, "Pulang sekolah ntar masih harus ngurus UKS?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

Asmita mengangkat kedua alis saat topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba berganti haluan, "Iya. Aku masih harus ngerapiin barang. Kenapa?"

Sekarang giliran Defteros yang tak langsung menjawab—siswa bertubuh besar itu terkesiap halus lalu mengalihkan arah tatapan seraya menjawab, "Gua tungguin. Ntar pulangnya bareng gua."

.

.

.

"Degel?"

Sebuah suara bariton nan berat terdengar dari belakang punggungnya—si pemilik nama Degel tersebut mengerjap cepat lalu menoleh dan menemukan sang siswa berzodiak Aries—Shion, di belakang sana.

"Ya?" sahutnya setelah sadar dari lamunan.

Dahi milik Shion nampak mengerut samar. Satu tangannya lantas terulur dengan sebuah klipping makalah di sana—bermaksud menyerahkan benda itu kepada si siswa berkacamata yang masih nampak lebam rahangnya. "Proposal yang kemarin. Gue sempet ngerjain di rumah," ujarnya.

"Oh... oke." Degel segera menerima benda tersebut, "Mau dibawa langsung ke Pak Sage?"

Shion pun mengangguk, "Yep. Ntar sekalian sama gue. Gue mau laporan soal sponsor."

"Sip," sahut Degel—hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia kembali terpekur menatap _cover_ proposal tersebut, sedang pikirannya kembali melayang—membentuk figur seorang siswa bengal berambut biru penyuka apel.

"Degel?"

Suara Shion terdengar lagi namun kali ini disertai nada heran yang terdengar lebih jelas. Degel pun kembali mengangkat wajah—mengerjap menatap Shion. Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Lo daritadi ngelamun. Ada masalah?" tanya Shion langsung.

Mendengar itu, Degel hanya bisa mengerjap. Wajahnya masih dapat disetel tenang namun sepasang iris indigo miliknya cukup jelas menyiratkan gelisah di hatinya. Degel pun menggeleng.

"Sorry, gue cuma lagi mikirin anggaran acara. Ada beberapa seksi yang harus _press_ pengeluaran mereka," ujar Degel dengan lancar—mencoba menutupi apapun yang tengah bergejolak di dalam dada.

"Oh." Shion mengangguk paham—hal itu juga menjadi pertimbangannya dan tanpa rasa curiga, ia percaya. "Yodah kalo gitu, gue balik ke kelas dulu."

Degel hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respon—menatap punggung Shion yang menjauh dalam diam.

Mana mungkin ia katakan bahwa Kardia dan Manigold kabur dari kelas terakhir dan asumsinya berkata, kedua siswa bengal itu tengah pergi menuju SMA Underworld.

.

.

.

Kontras dengan bangunan SMA Sanctuary yang berarsitektur khas Eropa—dengan pilar-pilar tinggi besar menjulang dan berwarna putih nan bersih, bangunan SMA Underworld dijumpai dengan warna dominan kelabu.

Pagar beton menjulang tinggi—mengungkung area sekolah di dalamnya dan dengan hanya satu buah gerbang depan dan satu buah gerbang belakang yang besar dan tinggi, terbuat dari metal tebal berwarna gelap, sebagai jalan masuk dan keluar.

Kaku, sunyi, kelam—itulah yang Manigold dan Kardia rasakan saat tiba di sisi pagar beton sekolah tersebut. Keduanya nampak telah menanggalkan kemeja sekolah—kini hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan sebuah kaus.

Kardia mematikan mesin motor dan menatap lurus ke arah gerbang. Kedua matanya nampak memicing.

Ada gurat jengkel dan tak sabar terlihat pada wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memantau apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

"Kayaknya, mereka bakal bubaran lima belas menit lagi," ujar Manigold dari boncengan sambil menatap jam digital pada ponselnya. Ia lalu turut menatap ke arah gerbang, "Biasanya juga nih, mereka keluar lewat sini."

"Yakin lu?" Kardia melemparkan lirikan ke arah belakang punggungnya. Samar terlihat Manigold mengangguk dengan seringai lebar pada wajah.

"Percaya dah. Gua hapal ame ini sekolah. Bahahaha!" Manigold tertawa.

Siswa bengal berzodiak Cancer itu nyatanya tak pernah absen di dalam setiap tawuran yang melibatkan murid-murid SMA Underworld yang terkenal sebagai sarang para murid bengal di kota ini.

Tak jarang pula ia melihat keberadaan trio Minos-Rhadamanthys-Aiacos. Walau trio tersebut jarang terlibat langsung dan lebih senang membiarkan anak buah mereka yang turun ke medan tempur, namun ketiganya pasti datang untuk menonton.

Kardia hanya mendengus pendek. Sikunya ditumpu di atas kaca spidometer dan memangku wajah di atas telapak tangan. Yang ada di dalam benaknya saat itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan untuk membuat hancur setiap jengkal dari tubuh milik Minos—yang telah berani mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada siswa berkacamata favoritnya.

Degel—miliknya.

Di dalam keheningan yang sejenak tercipta, penantian kedua siswa bengal SMA Sanctuary itu pun terjawab.

Terdengar sebuah suara berdengung yang membahana dari dalam pagar beton SMA Underworld yang menjulang tinggi—seperti sebuah terompet, dan Manigold hapal benar artinya.

"Siap-siap, mereka bakal bubaran!" ujar Manigold seraya menepuk pundak Kardia beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya turun dari boncengan.

Sebuah seringai sadis pun merekah pada wajah Kardia. Segera ia turunkan standar motor dan turut berdiri di sisi Manigold. Buku-buku jemarinya pun mengepal—Kardia semakin tidak sabar.

Satu per satu, murid-murid SMA Underworld berseragam gelap menghambur keluar—didominasi oleh murid laki-laki, SMA Underworld hanya memiliki murid perempuan dengan jumlah yang amat sangat kecil.

Kedua pasang mata milik Manigold dan Kardia segera memindai setiap wajah yang tampak di depan sana—mencari sosok-sosok trio bengal SMA Underworld dengan fokus utama mereka yaitu Minos.

Di tengah kerumunan dan keriuhan yang tercipta di sela-sela aktivitas pulang sekolah SMA tersebut, satu sosok mencolok langsung tertangkap mata—seorang siswa berambut panjang keperakan tengah duduk di atas boncengan motor milik siswa berambut pirang yang pendek.

Minos dan Rhadamanthys!

Darah Kardia seketika berdesir—mendidih menatap sosok yang segera ingin ia buat luluh-lantah. Menunggu motor besar milik Rhadamanthys melintas ke arah mereka, Manigold dan Kardia berkamuflase di antara kerumunan murid-murid SMA Underworld.

"Mampus lu," desis Kardia yang lalu melangkah maju ke arah sisi jalan.

Dengan sebuah cengkraman kuat, Kardia meraih pundak Minos dan menariknya dengan sangat keras hingga tubuh milik pentolan siswa bengal SMA Underworld tersebut terhempas ke atas aspal jalanan.

Hal tersebut langsung membuat geger siapapun yang melihat—termasuk semua murid SMA Underworld yang berada di sekitar mereka, tak terkecuali Rhadamanthys sendiri yang langsung melompat turun dari atas jok tanpa peduli saat badan motornya terhempas ke jalan tanpa sempat disangga gagang standar.

"Eits—selow." Sebuah suara diiringi figur lelaki berkaus gelap muncul tiba-tiba.

Langkah Rhadamanthys yang hendak menghampiri Minos seketika terhenti—Minos yang saat itu masih terkapar di atas aspal, tampak cukup kelimpuhan saat mendapati hujan terjangan kaki dari Kardia yang datang dengan tanpa peringatan. Sosok yang muncul menghadang langkahnya tengah menyeringai dengan angkuh.

Menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, Rhadamanthys melemparkan tatapan bengis ke arah sosok tersebut yang tampak sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia mendecih marah, "Manigold."

"Lu kagak perlu ngikut campur, Rhad. Itu urusan sohib gua sama si Minos dan kalo lu mau ngikut campur," Manigold melirik sekilas ke arah perkelahian di belakang punggungnya yang nampak didominasi oleh Kardia. Ia lalu kembali menatap siswa berambut pirang itu, "Urusan lu bakal sama gua."

.

.

.

"Thanks," ucap Aspros saat menerima uluran sebuah buku dari tangan milik si adik kembar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan angkuh nan sinis.

Yang diberi ucapan nampak tak bereaksi apa-apa selain mendengus pendek sambil melemparkan tatapan jengah—tahu benar bahwa tak ada kalimat tulus yang diucapkan oleh mantan siswa SMA Sanctuary tersebut.

Defteros lalu melirik ke arah pangkat OSIS pada lengan seragam milik Aspros. Sudut bibirnya lantas turut terangkat naik.

"Masih doyan main OSIS-OSISan, heh?" tanya Defteros dengan nada mencemooh.

"Hh."

Kini giliran Aspros yang mendengus dengan ekspresi serupa. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya—suaranya kembali terdengar sebelum melangkah, "Kalo lu mikir dengan ngelempar gua keluar dari Sanctuary bakal bikin gua mati kutu, lu salah besar, Def. Bahkan di sini pun, gua bakal tetep jadi nomor satu."

Mendengar ujaran bernada angkuh tersebut, kedua alis Defteros refleks menyatu.

Kembali Aspros bersuara di sela kekehan ringan, "Ah, gua lupa. Elu yang cuma replika mana paham soal beginian," tambahnya sambi berlalu. Aspros tampak melambaikan tangannya sekilas tanpa menoleh hingga figurnya menghilang di balik gerbang belakang.

Tinggalah sosok Defteros seorang diri—menatap ke arah daun pintu gerbang belakang SMA Underworld yang kembali tertutup. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi paha. Geram—ingin ia memberikan satu atau dua bogem mentah untuk sang kakak kembar.

Merasa tak ada urusan lagi, Defteros pun segera membalikkan tubuh—namun baru saja ia beranjak dari posisi, derap langkahnya seketika terhenti saat menatap beberapa murid SMA Underworld yang nampak dengan gusar berlarian ke arah gerbang depan. Terlihat semua murid berkerumun jauh di depan sana.

Air muka heran dan bingung samar tersirat pada wajah siswa berzodiak Gemini tersebut—dan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, ia mengubah haluan langkah dan berjalan menuju kerumunan itu.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, terdapat spasi melingkar yang seolah membentuk sebuah arena tinju. Murid-murid SMA Underworld nampak berdiri mengelilingi—menonton sebuah perkelahian sengit di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dengan tubuh besar nan menjulang, Defteros dapat dengan mudah berjalan menembus dinding manusia di sekitar arena hingga tiba pada pusatnya—dan apa yang tersaji di depan mata sukses membuat si bungsu Gemini membelalakkan kedua mata.

 _Kardia? Manigold?_

Defteros lalu melirik ke arah sisi lain arena—tampak Minos dan Rhadamanthys di sana.

Kondisi keempatnya terlihat sama-sama luluh-lantah dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan kotor oleh noda debu aspal, darah mengucur dari hidung dan sela bibir, juga bekas-bekas pukulan berwarna kemerahan yang esok hari mungkin akan berubah menjadi lebam-lebam ungu kebiruan.

Entah telah sesengit apa keempatnya berkelahi sebelum ia tiba di sini.

Sebelum sempat Defteros bereaksi, sebuah gerakan cepat datang tiba-tiba dari arah kanan. Defteros mendapati seorang siswa berambut merah muda—dengan sebuah stik bisbol di tangan, hendak memukul Manigold dari belakang.

Dengan cepat, Defteros bergerak maju—menangkap ayunan stik kayu tebal tersebut dan melemparkan tubuh ramping si pelaku ke sisi lain arena.

"VALENTINE!"

Gelegar suara Rhadamanthys terdengar saat menyadari kehadiran si anak buah—yang memiliki loyalitas paling tinggi terhadapnya, dengan limbung tersungkur ke arah kerumunan murid lainnya namun sebelum sempat tubuh milik Valentine membentur aspal, sebuah lengan kokoh datang menyangga tubuhnya.

Valentine lalu mendongakkan wajah di sela keterkejutan dan mendapati Aiacos di sisi tubuhnya, "B-Bang Aiacos..."

Aiacos yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama sang kekasih, Violate, hanya menarik sudut bibir dengan tatapan tertuju lurus pada figur jangkung milik Defteros.

"Heh... Pesta apaan nih? Gua kagak diundang?" tanya Aiacos dengan nada santai. Nampak Violate mengekori dari belakang dengan gestur siap menyerang—siswi SMA Underworld satu ini terkenal akan kemampuan berkelahinya yang bahkan di atas rata-rata kemampuan semua murid lelaki SMA tersebut.

Aiacos—salah satu pentolan dari trio bengal SMA Underworld, terkenal memiliki anak buah terbanyak. Sadis dan berdarah dingin, siswa berambut kelam ini tak segan menyiksa anak buahnya sendiri—dan sebuah tanda lalu ia layangkan.

Aiacos mengangkat satu tangan dan semua air muka milik murid-murid SMA Underworld di sekitar mereka langsung berubah roman.

"HAJARRR!" seru Aiacos dengan lantang—seringai pada wajahnya nampak melebar diikuti dengan semua murid SMA Underworld yang langsung bergerak maju menyerang Kardia, Manigold dan Defteros secara membabi buta.

.

.

.

Dengan gusar, Sisyphus melirik jam tangan yang tersemat pada pergelangan tangannya. Hari beranjak petang dan sosok kedua temannya belum nampak juga.

Nyatanya kabar tersebut terlambat datang kepadanya—El Cid, yang terlebih dahulu harus membuka latihan pertama ekstrakulikuler kendo, baru tiba di ruangan OSIS pukul 3 sore. Saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa Kardia dan Manigold pergi menuju SMA Underworld.

Dohko yang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok sang ketua OSIS—Sisyphus, juga merasakan hal serupa. Siswa berzodiak Libra itu nampak tak sabar, lantas ia menoleh menatap Sisyphus.

"Kita kagak bisa nunggu doang, bro. Lo harus ngirim kita ke sana," pinta Dohko yang disahuti hela napas berat milik Sisyphus.

Kedua alis siswa yang memenangkan kursi jabatan ketua OSIS—jabatan yang juga diinginkan oleh Aspros, tersebut kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Gak ada jaminan dengan kita dateng ke sana, kita bakal ketemu sama mereka. Buruknya, malah kita yang ngundang ribut yang ga perlu," jawab Sisyphus bijak seperti biasa—namun di balik ketenangan itu, terdapat kegelisahan luar biasa yang tersembunyi memikirkan nasib kedua temannya yang tak diketahui.

"Ribut pun gua kagak peduli! Gua kagak bisa diem doang tau temen-temen gua di sana mungkin udah abis digempur abis-abisan!"

Amarah Dohko meledak dan dengan kasar, ia berjalan berderap—hendak meninggalkan ruangan OSIS namun langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika seseorang datang menahan pundaknya dari belakang. Dohko langsung menoleh dengan wajah merah padam akibat emosi.

"Apaan?! Lepasin gua—"

"DOHKO!"

Shion membalas sengit tatapan murka dari sahabatnya itu lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan tegas.

Ekspresi pada wajah Dohko nampak mengeras menatap wajah sang sahabat—mau tak mau, emosi yang tadinya menggelegak langsung kembali ditelan. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu dengan pikiran kembali melayang ke kedua sosok milik Manigold dan Kardia.

Di tengah ketegangan yang tercipta di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hasgard—yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri melipat kedua lengan kekarnya lalu bersuara saat melihat siapa yang muncul di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Huh? Defteros?!" Belum reda keterkejutannya, Hasgard dibuat terbelalak saat melihat apa yang dibawa Defteros di dalam kedua lengannya, "Kardia! Manigold!"

Seketika, semua perhatian dari setiap kepala yang ada di dalam ruangan OSIS berganti haluan—kini tertuju ke arah pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Tampak di sana, Defteros berdiri menghalangi sinar keemasan langit sore dengan tubuh Kardia dan Manigold terkulai di dalam kedua lengan kokohnya. Kedua teman bengalnya itu nampak terkulai tak berdaya—tak sadarkan diri.

Kondisi ketiganya juga nampak memilukan—dengan seragam dan kaus yang robek tak berbentuk, luka memar dan lebam terjiplak jelas di setiap senti tubuh mereka, kucuran darah mengalir dari sela dahi menuruni sisi wajah.

Perkelahian yang baru saja ketiganya alami berlangsung sengit dan nyaris tak ada akhir mengingat banyak sekali anak buah milik Aiacos yang datang menyerang—menggempur ketiganya tanpa ampun.

Tanpa bersuara dan dengan separuh wajah yang tertutup oleh rambut, Defteros melangkah masuk lalu menjatuhkan kedua tubuh Kardia dan Manigold ke atas lengan kekar milik Hasgard yang refleks terulur.

Keriuhan dengan begitu saja tercipta saat semua anggota OSIS yang ada di dalam ruangan itu datang menghambur—membantu mengangkat tubuh Kardia dan Manigold untuk segera dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Asmita—dengan kedua alis yang menyatu, tak dapat bersuara banyak. Ia hanya bisa menatap sosok jangkung milik Defteros yang dengan cepat melangkah pergi dari ruangan OSIS tanpa bisa mengejar karena saat itu, Sisyphus memerintahkannya untuk segera membuka ruang kesehatan dan menyiapkan pertolongan pertama.

.

.

.

"ALBAFICA!"

Keras, suara bariton milik Shion terdengar saat berusaha menghentikan langkah sang kekasih di teras depan ruang kesehatan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shion mencekal lengan Albafica dan memaksa siswa cantik berzodiak Pisces itu untuk diam di tempat.

Yang dihentikan gerakannya jelas tak terima begitu saja—dengan sengit, Albafica menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Gue gak peduli siapapun lo sekarang, Shion. Lepasin tangan gue," pinta Albafica dengan nada tajam.

Shion—yang menyadari Albafica hendak meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan, jelas dapat langsung membaca keadaan. Siswa berambut _baby blue_ tersebut tentu tak akan diam.

Sejak kemarin, Albafica terus mengucapkan kalimat yang tak dapat Shion terima—menyalahkan diri sendiri atas insiden yang menimpa Degel dan saat ini, kondisi Kardia dan Manigold yang mengenaskan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memicu gelegak emosi di dalam dirinya.

Sebuah gelengan keras menjadi jawaban—Shion nampak tak gentar oleh kalimat bernada tak ramah yang kekasihnya lontarkan. Cengkraman pada lengan Albafica justru ia eratkan.

"Lo pikir gue bakal ngebiarin lo bertingkah gegabah kayak begini?" tanya Shion tak kalah tajam—dan kalimat itu tak serta-merta membungkam Albafica karena suara milik siswa cantik tersebut langsung balas menyahut.

"Gue bisa jamin semuanya kelar! Lo dan semuanya ga perlu ngalangin jalan gue!"

"Lo punya jaminan apa dengan lo ngedatengin Minos dan semuanya bakal kelar?"

"Seenggaknya gue tau apa yang sebenernya Minos mau!"

"Yang dia mau itu elo! Paham?!" balas Shion dengan nada pedas—yang seketika langsung membungkam bibir tipis milik Albafica.

Wajah milik siswa cantik itu mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeretak menahan rasa geram. "... Gue tau. Gue paham," dan volume suara yang keluar dari bibirnya turun dengan begitu drastis. Albafica menekuk wajah dengan kedua kelopak mata mengatup rapat. "Gue tau, Shion. Gue tau! Dan semua ini tuh konyol! Cuma karena gue, semua orang kena libas!"

Kalimat yang ingin keluar seketika tercekat di pangkal kerongkongan—Shion terdiam dengan dahi mengerut dalam-dalam. Tatapan dari kedua iris coklat kemerahannya nampak nanar saat menatap sosok sang kekasih yang ada di hadapan.

Yang dilakukan oleh Minos dan kedua teman bengalnya itu memang sudah berada di atas batas wajar.

Shion mendengus keras lalu dengan sebuah gerakan cepat dan tegas, ia menarik tubuh Albafica ke dalam dekapan—erat dan kokoh, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh sang kekasih guna meredam getar. Suara bariton miliknya lantas kembali terdengar—lirih dalam bisikan sehalus angin sore itu.

"Gue gak sebodoh itu ngebiarin lo ngedatengin Minos, apapun kondisi lo," ujar Shion seraya mengusap rambut panjang nan halus milik Albafica. Yang berada di dalam rengkuhan perlahan melunak—namun Shion tahu bahwa Albafica takkan menyerah begitu saja.

Mengingat, tabiat penyendiri milik siswa berzodiak Pisces itu yang lebih gemar melakukan apapun seorang diri dan hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Shion tak ingin melonggarkan perhatian—terlebih dengan adanya Minos yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat Albafica melayang pergi dari genggaman.

"Bilang, apa yang harus gue lakuin sekarang?" tanya Albafica dengan suara rendah—jika ia terkenal oleh sikap keras kepalanya, Shion justru lebih keras kepala lagi dan Albafica sadar, ia takkan menemukan celah untuk keluar jika kekasihnya itu sudah berkata demikian.

Shion kemudian menganggukkan kepala tanpa melepaskan dekapan, "Sisyphus udah buat rencana dan kita semua bakal dikasih tau secepetnya."

.

.

.

"Bangsat..." umpat Defteros saat mencoba meluruskan satu kakinya.

Valentine yang membawa tongkat bisbol saat perkelahian berlangsung, sempat melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arahnya—kini punggung, lengan, dan kakinya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Nyaris mati rasa karena yang Defteros rasakan hanyalah ngilu yang menyengat saraf. Bahkan untuk menarik napas pun begitu sulit—ia ingat betul akan bagaimana Valentine membuat rubuh kedua kakinya dan dengan begitu saja, Violate datang menerjang dadanya telak di tengah.

Dengan napas naik turun, Defteros menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya pada dinding bangunan gudang belakang yang dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya tampak dipenuhi luka lebam, tak pelak wajahnya yang babak belur. Kedua matanya memejam pelan seraya berusaha meredam detak jantung yang berdebar keras.

Melibas semua murid SMA Underworld yang saat itu menyerang ketiganya bukanlah perkara mudah. Aiacos memiliki anak buah lebih dari setengah dari jumlah semua murid SMA tersebut dan sisanya adalah mereka yang setia pada Minos dan Rhadamanthys.

Valentine dan Violate juga bukan lawan tanding yang dapat dengan begitu saja diabaikan—kemampuan bertarung kedua pengikut paling setia dari Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos tersebut berada jauh di atas level anak buah trio bengal SMA Underworld lainnya.

Ditambah, dengan kondisi Kardia dan Manigold yang sudah habis duluan sebelum ketibaannya. Perkelahian siang tadi mungkin takkan berhenti jika salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang tewas di tempat.

Dengan kondisi Kardia dan Manigold yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di akhir perkelahian, Defteros terpaksa menggotong kedua tubuh mereka sambil masih harus memerangi sisa anak buah trio bengal SMA Underworld yang tersisa.

Minos, Rhadamanthys, dan Aiacos juga tak terlihat lagi di akhir perkelahian—kemungkinan besar, Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos terlebih dahulu melarikan Minos dari sana karena yang Defteros lihat, Minos mengalami luka yang cukup parah di area kepala.

Dengan jiwa yang nyaris lepas dari raga, setidaknya Defteros dapat kembali ke sekolah bersama Kardia dan Manigold—dan mungkin setelah ini, ia takkan bisa muncul ke permukaan selama beberapa saat. Setidaknya sampai ia cukup sembuh untuk menegakkan badan.

Saat itu, Defteros nyaris jatuh tertidur ketika ia rasakan kehadiran lain tak jauh dari duduknya—refleks, ia membuka mata dan menolehkan wajah. Kedua mata lebamnya memicing, berusaha untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang kabur.

"Defteros."

 _Suara itu..._

Kedua alis milik Defteros lantas menyatu dan suara seraknya terdengar mengikuti, "...Asmita?"

Si pemilik nama hanya menarik sudut bibirnya—tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sisi tubuh besar milik Defteros. Defteros sendiri tampak tertegun lalu mengalihkan arah pandang.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Asmita segera meletakkan semua perlengkapan pengobatan yang ia bawa dari ruang kesehatan ke atas lantai ubin di sisi luar bangunan gudang—dan kesunyian dengan begitu saja datang menyergap. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang bersuara lagi.

Asmita sibuk membersihkan luka pada lengan dan tubuh milik Defteros, sedang Defteros sendiri hanya diam dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terkatup. Tak ada ingin untuk membahas apa yang terjadi siang itu—bagi keduanya, hal itu sama-sama menyakitkan.

Asmita dengan rasa ibanya atas kondisi Defteros yang hancur parah dan Defteros dengan keengganannya menunjukkan kondisi diri saat lemah—dan yang akhirnya membuka suara adalah Defteros.

"Lo belum pulang? Hari udah gelap."

Aktivitasnya membaluri alkohol pada luka sejenak terhenti—Asmita melirik Defteros sekilas lalu menghela napas. Sikap tenangnya terjaga—atau ketenangan itu justru karena dapat memastikan Defteros saat itu berada di sisinya.

"Belum. Aku baru selesai ngebersihin luka Kardia sama Manigold," jawabnya yang lalu segera menambahkan, "Maaf, aku baru bisa dateng sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Defteros mendengus namun bibirnya membentuk seringai geli.

"Jangan bandingin gue sama dua tengil itu. Yang begini doang gak bakalan bikin gue mati," ujar Defteros dan Asmita hanya bisa menyatukan kedua alis—nampak tidak setuju.

"Dan aku juga lagi nungguin orang yang janji mau dateng ngejemput," tambah Asmita dengan kalimat sarkastik untuk mencarikan suasana. Yang dikatakan seperti itu kembali mendengus geli.

"Yeah, _sorry_. Gue telat," ucap Defteros—menoleh menatap Asmita dan telapak tangan besarnya dengan begitu saja mendarat ke atas puncak kepala siswa cantik berambut pirang tersebut. " _Sorry_ ," ucapnya lagi namun dengan suara yang lebih dalam kali ini.

Defteros lalu membawa dirinya mendekati tubuh ramping Asmita dan menyandarkan kepala pada pundak siswa berzodiak Virgo tersebut. Wajahnya lantas tenggelam pada ceruk leher Asmita dengan kedua mata kembali terpejam.

Hela napas halus kembali Asmita hembuskan—di balik ketenangannya yang tak terbaca, debar jantung di dalam dada kini berdetak lebih kencang dan dengan tanpa berkata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Defteros, Asmita hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap rambut biru milik si bungsu Gemini tersebut dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

[ W/N ]

End ga ya? /lu


End file.
